


So You Want to Mess With Magic?

by LutenaitMagic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Gen, Tales From the SMP Rewrite, Time traveler Ranboo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic
Summary: Ranboo should've never agreed to it, to open the book that lay in front of him. But he was so sure, so damn sure that he wanted to. He even told the voice he wanted to. He let the voice let him.It messed with him.He didn't think the place he landed was real, having lost his only comfort and possibly everything else. Everyone there was so much like his friends, and he had let himself lose his friends.He didn't want to remember everything that happened.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Ranboo & Technoblade
Kudos: 59





	So You Want to Mess With Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! I HAVE A PLATONIC VALENTINE AND AM VERY HAPPY
> 
> but yeah, happy Valentine's day y'all! Have a gift from me! Idk what I'm really doing but here! Basically a rewrite of the Tales From the SMP events, but told by an outsider watching Ranboo learn to time travel, witnessing the same events Karl did. 
> 
> Songs I listened too while writing because these songs are amazing: Rich Boy(Sara Kays) Kindergarten(chloe moriondo) Outrunning Karma, If I Killed Someone for You (Alec Benjamin) Hey There Delilah (Plain White T's) La Jolla (Wilbur Soot) 
> 
> ALL AMAZING SONGS GO CHECK THEM OUT THEY'RE COOL

Ranboo stared at the open book, shutting his eyes tight at the whispering in his ear. “You want to dive into this?” The voice asked quietly, making Ranboo shiver. “Yes.” He said, determination filling his voice as he shut his right eye tight, blocking the red glow he knew so well. 

“You know the risks?” The voice grew slightly in volume, and Ranboo felt the temperature of the room drop. “Yes.” “You know there’s no coming back?” He ignored the slight concern he could hear in the voice. “Yes.” 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Ranboo was growing tired of the questions, he just wanted to open the book, find the things and knowledge that every believed was non-existent. “Of course.” 

“You want to mess with magic?” 

“Always have.”

. . . . . 

It was a strange place Ranboo awoke in, eyes flying open when he heard a bell ring. It was loud, perhaps like one that Techno had back home for his sellout timer. It hurt a bit thinking about back home, even though he chose this himself. 

He sighed, sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked around, silently wishing he had decided against this. He jumped at the sound of someone yelling. He stood up, glancing down at himself just before he walked out of the clearing. 

His attire was completely different. He still had his crown sitting atop his head. His outfit gave him a more old time feel, his once vibrant red tie much duller in color, his suit jacket more grey, and Techno’s cape now replaced with a deep black cloak. 

It scared him a bit. The one thing he’d had left for the time being had been snatched from him. He forced himself to take a deep breath as he walked forward, black and white head peeking out of the trees where he watched. 

“So who’s the most suspicious person here?” Someone asked. They sounded strangely like Bad, though they’re tone was more formal. “The child!” This was a higher pitched voice, and Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh quietly when he heard it. Whoever it was sounded a lot like Quackity. 

“Why me?!” Ranboo stiffened. That voice sounded like Tubbo. “Because you seem to hate everyone here!” The second voice yelled again. “I don’t hate you all! I’m upset and lonely! I don’t hate you, Helga!” The third voice said. 

“Who do we think it is?” Ranboo shivered at the farmiliarty of that voice. Dream’s. The same voice that gave him the book to do this, to be here. “Don’t say Robin. It’s not him.” This person sounded like Corpse. They went and stood protectively in front of who Ranboo assumed to be Robin, separating him from Helga. 

Ranboo regretted looking at her. “But it is! He’s the only one here who could’ve done it!” The person who sounded like Dream but in again. Ranboo took note of the fact they wore a green body suit with a smile on it. “Why can’t it be you? You’ve been fast to accuse Robin. Where would he even learn that?!” 

“Shut up Cornealious.” Helga snapped back. Rabboo heard quiet whimpering and fought back the urge to run into the village and comfort whoever was crying. They would think he was strange and would wonder where he came from, yeah, but he just couldn’t stand to only listen. 

But he would for a few more minutes, keeping his gaze on the mess of townsfolk trying to find the culprit of...whatever they were fighting about. 

“Time to vote!” A voice like Karl’s floated around the forest, and Ranboo winced. “Vote to put the two most suspicious people on the chopping block!” Ranboo shook his head, running out from between the trees he’d been hiding behind. “Wait!” He shouted. 

Every head turned to him, staring at him. He kept his gaze cast towards the ground growing more and more uncomfortable with the number of people looking at him. “Who are you?!” Helga screeched, and Ranboo brought both hands up to his ears. “If you’ll let me speak…” He muttered in annoyance. 

“My name is Ranboo. I just got to this village about 10 minutes ago and I was wondering if I could help.” He explained. He glanced up for a minute to see the person that sounded like Bad shake his head at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know if you can help. Maybe tomorrow though.” 

“T-tomorrow? So you’re gonna go through the same things again?” Ranboo couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. “Unless we get rid of the murderer. Then we might be alright.” The person who sounded like Corpse said, still hugging a crying Robin. 

“How do you get rid of them?” “They’re executed.” Karl’s voice again floated through the trees. “O-oh.” Ranboo sighed. “You all sound a lot like some of my friends, I was just hoping I could prevent something bad.”    
  


“We don’t have to vote today, but that leaves a higher risk of someone dying.” Karl’s voice said, still sounding empty and bored. “No, we have to vote.” Bad-sound-alike said. Helga shook her head, pointing to Ranboo. “How do we know you’re not the murderer?!”

Ranboo bit his lip, curling his cloak around him. He wouldn’t remember all that now. Robin looked up from where he had been standing with the person who sounded like Corpse, pointing up to Ranboo with a sad smile. “He has a crown.” He whispered. Only the person next to him should’ve been able to hear, but Ranboo’s heightened hearing let him. 

He grinned, pulling the crown of the top of his head. He watched their eyes all widen, and Karl’s voice boomed “So we have royalty amongst us? Hm, interesting.” Ranboo rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. “I mean no harm, but please.” The world went cold. 

“Are you ready to go?” the voice asked. Ranboo ignored it, watching as the people went back to bickering. “You have to leave now, you’re interfering with too much.” “No.” He muttered, moving to stand with Corpse and Robin. He was the one separating Robin and Helga now. 

He towered over them both, glaring at Helga. “Leave him alone.” Ranboo lowered his voice, growling almost. “C’mon now, you have to leave.” Ranboo exhaled slowly, before turning to Corpse. “Take care of him.” He looked down at Robin. “He reminds me a lot of my friend. I can’t let him suffer the same fate my friend did.” 

Corpse nodded, a small smile on his face. He held Robin’s hand. Ranboo stooped down to give Robin a hug, smiling when he hugged back. “Be careful.” Ranboo whispered, standing up. 

He looked to everyone else and gave a simple salute, saying “I didn’t know I had such a short time to stay.” As he faded away, out of existence in that time. 

. . . . . . . 

Ranboo awoke in a dark room. It was more like a void, black emptiness going on and on, forever and ever. Dream stood in front of him, mask covering however he looked beneath it. 

“Hello Ranboo, how was your first trip?” He asked, and Ranboo shivered. He looked at himself, and noticed his clothing had returned to normal. He hugged Techno’s cape tighter around him, shaking with nerves. 

Dream walked forward, extending a hand to him. “Come on, dance with me. We can talk then.” He lifted his mask a little so Ranboo could see him smile. “I don’t want to dance with the devil.” Ranboo muttered, and Dream shook his head. “You don’t have a choice.”   
  


Ranboo sighed, standing up. He let Dream spin him around once before asking again, “How was it?” He kept a firm grip on Ranboo’s hand and hip to make sure he didn’t fall. “I wish I had more time.” Ranboo sighed again, keeping his eyes shut tight. 

Dream spun him around again, curiosity dripping from his voice. “Why?” “They all sounded like my friends.” Dream slowed down, the two simply swaying back and forth slowly to non existent music. “All of them?” 

“All of them.” Ranboo said slowly, still digesting the information himself. Dream nodded, spinning them around once again before whispering “I’ll see you next time.” 

And again Ranboo awoke, Techno sitting at the edge of the bed, watching him worriedly. 

“Good mornin’. You alright?” 

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> self promo plus moot promo cause some of my moots make really cool art! 
> 
> my twitter(for spam and updates!) @/Lutenait
> 
> My moot Cosmo! (artist, very cool artist!) @/Cosmo_Mcyt_fan  
> My moot Zo! (artist, very cool artist too) @/itsgendertime
> 
> they're very cool :)


End file.
